As display apparatuses that are used, for example, as peripherals for personal computers, there have been apparatuses of such a structure in which a flat panel-shaped display section comprised of, for example, a liquid crystal panel is supported by a stand section.
Recently, there has been proposed an apparatus in which, by adopting a fold structure for the stand section, the display section is supported not only at a first supported state in which the display section is not in contact with the surface of the desk it is placed upon, but also at a second supported state in which the display section is lowered to be on the desktop, thus improving convenience for users (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-73214, FIGS. 24 and 25).